All Year Round
by hippiechick2112
Summary: After Christmas, another year rolls in. The students of Xavier's school find that every holiday is an occasion to have fun. There also seems to be some trouble in the air too. Story two of "Holidays in the Mansion".
1. New Years Eve - Hope

**All Year Round**

 **Note and Disclaimer: I obviously don't own anything from _X-Men_. And with the Christmas special behind me, I thought to extend this holiday series until the next Christmas approaches and make it a series. Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

New Years Eve was always hopeful for Jean. Ever since she and Scott began their relationship, it was a sort of tradition for them to spend it alone upstairs. For them, it brought new beginnings, kisses as they watched the ball drop at Times Square (on TV of course) and a sense that there would be a better year for the school. It was a quiet affair, without their friends or the students involved, and it was quite romantic.

For Jean, it was difficult and quite different. Since Logan arrived, she had been questioning everything she had with Scott. She wished that this night, of all nights, the magic would still be there and the fires will rekindle. She did not want to complicate matters any more than they already are. She wanted to prove herself worthy of Scott and remain with him. _That_ was where the steady path laid.

She had to get through the day though. The Professor followed the typical school schedule and had the students "on vacation", as it were. That meant that they were bored and underfoot until the next Monday rolled around. So, until Jean was able to lock herself upstairs with Scott, she had to contend with the arguing and backbiting. It was also annoying to have to use her own powers to hinder them from hurting each other with their own.

After dinner, when the children settled down in their respective rooms and the teenagers fought for a place in the living room, Jean snuck upstairs. Storm tried stopping her to inquire about something, but was intercepted by Logan at the bottom of the stairs. As Jean proceeded upward, she noted that he whispered something in Storm's ear that caused some laughter. Jean was curious. She had never heard her friend at ease so comfortably with Logan before.

She felt a little worry and dismissed it. Storm wouldn't stoop so low as to connive with Logan. Jean was sure of it. But the way the two were talking, it sure seemed that way, especially when Rogue and Bobby joined them. Jean tried listening in without being so conspicuous, but could not find a way. Logan kept eying her suspiciously and turning back to Storm.

 _He's watching me._

The thought scared and thrilled her all at once. Jean shoved the feelings aside. _Nothing_ was wrong. She and Scott were going to enjoy the evening on their own and toast a new year. That was what was going on.

 _Then again…_

She could have used her powers, but decided against it. She continued her way to the room she shared with Scott. Already, it was decorated as they agreed. The flowers he bought were fresh and in a vase of water. Balloons hovered overhead. Their champagne bottle was iced in a bucket next to the bed. Even the shrimp cocktail thawing on another table was a delicious thought.

All was well, Jean supposed. Nothing was out of place. Changing into her pajamas, she settled on the bed and waited for Scott to arrive. He arrived a few minutes later. The two laughed it off and locked themselves in. Jean used her mind to turn the key from the inside to ensure privacy. As Scott changed, he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. Dick Clark was beginning his program as he curled into the bed.

Their ritual began in earnest. Scott grabbed their meal and Jean popped the cork. He divvied up the food and she poured. Then, they would hand each other the goods and watch the elderly man introduce a new year. The show itself was a tab boring initially (the music wasn't the same as when they were children), but Jean always found the ball drop exciting. She never experienced it firsthand, believing it too much for her (Scott also did not like crowds), and loved to view the thrills from the comfort of her room instead.

"How was your day?" she asked Scott.

It was a dumb question. Scott had a tough day. While he did not have to deal with the students himself, he had to train with Logan and learn teamwork with him. _That_ was always an ordeal. Jean always heard about how Logan did this and that. At first, she thought that he complained just to see her reaction. She concluded that Scott never liked Logan's bad boy attitude and never will.

He grumbled. "The usual. What else is new?"

"Did anything come of it?"

"Other than Logan breaking the simulation again, nothing came of it."

Jean said nothing more. She drank half of her glass and put it off to one side. Her mind was suddenly elsewhere. Even though Dick Clark was introducing a new act, she paid it no heed. She sensed a presence outside and in the hallway. It wasn't unusual, but she did not like the aura. Something was definitely wrong.

A knock on the door confirmed it. "Scott, Jean, are you in there?" It was Storm. "Some of the students are missing. The Professor is getting Cerebro warmed up. But he needs us to search."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Scott mumbled. Out loud, he yelled to Storm, "We're coming! Give us a few."

Scott scrambled to put everything away and decided to leave it for later. He switched the TV off. "You cover the immediate grounds. I'll head into the woods. Got it?"

Jean was skeptical. "Scott, I don't think we –"

"Look, we don't have enough time," Scott interjected. "This might be a prank. It might not be. But this is serious. We can't have the students off the grounds without one of us."

Jean did not argue the point. But something was definitely off. She watched Scott ready himself for the cold and rush out. She did not follow. She found the exercise fruitless. She knew who was instigating on this night. She did not need to use her telepathic powers to determine the culprit.

It was too late to stop Scott. Jean was prepared to confront Logan though, to stop the madness before it got out of hand. She got up from the bed and dressed appropriately. Just as she put her shoes on, she thought that some voices cross her mind, people nearby maybe. She ignored it, continuing her task until completed. Once done, she set the room to rights once more. The food and drinks were returned to the mini frig in the corner and the lights were switched off.

Enveloped in darkness, she heard something hard hit her window.


	2. New Years Eve - Mischief

Bobby, Rogue, Kitty, John and Piotr hid behind the shadows when Jean peered out the window. Rogue swore that the telepath was able to see them without using her powers. But she doubted it at that point (she hoped). Their job was done. Logan had conned them into throwing the snowballs at the window. Now, she hoped that he would keep his end of the bargain and get them McDonald's.

John rubbed his hands together. He regretted forgetting his lighter. "When did Logan say we could leave?"

"We should get the signal any time now," Bobby reassured him. He was hesitating though. "He promised to be here."

"What would that be?" Kitty asked.

Rogue shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows with Logan?"

When the lights above them turned on, they all ducked. Jean was suspicious, they saw. She again popped her head out of the window and gazed around. In that moment, Rogue wasn't the only one rethinking their position. Bobby swore that Jean was utilizing all she could to find them. Quietly, he moved further away from the yellow glow. The others followed suit. They knew that Jean wasn't one for revenge, but she was stern and quite the disciplinarian.

Eventually, they reached the woods. Their footsteps left marks in the snow. Bobby cursed under his breath. If Jean went out to search for them, she would easily found them. He could use his powers to cover it up with ice, but he found that notion stupid. Jean Grey would be able to discern what was weather related and what was mutant created. He turned to the other four. They might have an idea.

Piotr saw the dilemma. "I think we should head back, comrade," he suggested.

"I'm with him," Kitty chimed in. "Bobby, I don't think this is a good idea anymore. I think we should have blown Logan off and went to bed."

"Or we could meet with Scott," Rogue chimed in. "I'm sure he'll be mad, but he can't prove that it was us underneath the window."

"He's tougher than Jean Grey," John warned.

"I don't doubt it." Bobby put his hands behind his back. "This was all Logan's idea, right?"

"Right!" the four of them repeated.

"And he's going to get us out of trouble, right?"

There was silence. Bobby's heart sank. In that moment, he knew that they had gotten themselves into some serious trouble and nobody believed that he would get them out of it. True, Logan did not tell them much. He only directed them under the window and promised fast food afterward if they could keep hidden until they were found by the teachers. But there had been no other directions. Logan gave them a lot of leeway in this plan of his, but did not bother to think that they were kids in a school and about to be punished severely.

"I'm sure he's going to be here soon, sugar," Rogue said. She smiled to encourage Bobby. "He's never failed us before."

"You mean, he's never failed _you_ ," John sneered.

"Hey, just because someone wanted my powers cloned –" Rogue began.

"Shh!" Kitty put her hands up to quiet them down. "I hear something!"

The footsteps drew closer. Nobody had a light to see who was approaching. They remained still, hoping that the wrong person was not near, and sighed with relief when they saw Logan. Their calm was short-lived though. Storm was right behind him and didn't look so happy to see them.

"Aww, man," Bobby clamored.

"Shut up, kid, she's on our side," Logan ordered. He surveyed the teenagers carefully. "Now, what happened after your threw the snow?"

"She stuck her head out the window," Piotr mentioned. "We didn't see anything else."

"We didn't want to stick around to find out," John added.

"Good." Logan put his hands behind his back, almost like a gesture of appeasement. "Now, one more thing and the grease ball burgers are yours. Split up. Scott saw the tracks from the front door. He wouldn't know which direction to take."

"Stay around the perimeter of the property," Storm directed. "Do not make contact. Just keep going."

"Just out of curiosity, why are we doing this?" Kitty asked Storm. She was almost afraid of the answer. "I mean, this isn't like you."

"No, it's not," Storm conceded. "But we'll explain everything later. Now, go!"

They didn't need to be told twice. John went north, deeper into the woods. Rogue and Bobby went one way and separated when there was a fork in the pathway. Kitty and Piotr did the same. This left Logan and Storm alone to handle the mess left behind. While they weren't too pleased that their plan wasn't going accordingly, they still could not complain. The results were roughly the same.

Storm pulled some wind in their general direction and cleared out the footprints leading from Jean's window to their location. She also did the same to some of the tracks around them, deciding that minimal was best. When she was done, she went in the same direction as Kitty and Piotr, running and pretending to catch up. With her gone, Logan grabbed onto the lowest hanging branch of a tree and climbed. If they were going to play concerned adults, then the role had to be perfect.

A few minutes later, Scott appeared. He surveyed the scene carefully before he noted Logan above his head. To Logan, it appeared that Scott wasn't seeing anything out of place. He saw the annoyance on his face though.

 _Perfect._

Logan jumped down. He surprised Scott. "I don't see them," he announced.

"Do you know how many are missing?" Scott asked after he recovered.

"Five of them. I can smell them, but I don't see them."

"So, go after the scent."

"Which direction do you want me to go in? There are three trails."

Scott sighed. "Pick on. I'll head in another."

Logan pointed to where John went to. Immediately, Scott saw the tracks and followed, swearing loudly about how the kids were these days. Logan listened, chuckling lightly, and watched him until he was out of sight. Then, he decided that it was time to catch up with Rogue and Bobby. They would be easy to round up. That way, they could enact the next part of the plan. Logan was going to need all of the manpower he could grab.

"Save up your energy, Cyclops," Logan announced to the empty pathway. "You're going to need it."

He sniffed the air. It was easy to find out where Rogue and Bobby headed towards. They weren't too far away and didn't stay away from each other for long. They didn't exactly follow the directions well, but that was no matter. They were within Logan's sights. They could pretend well in front of the Professor without the help.

Logan ran.


	3. New Years Eve - Suspicions

Scott felt pretty uneasy. He didn't like that this night, of _all_ nights, had to be the one that the students ran off. The more he worked on locating them and thinking about the strange circumstances that brought him outside, the more he began to believe that this was all a prank. He wasn't sure if Logan was in on it though. That was the thing. He had a sneaking suspicion that he was and that he rounded up the kids to make it happen. Scott just did not have any proof.

He met Storm in between the rushing. "Have you seen any of them?" he asked her.

Her answer was almost noncommittal. "I don't know. I thought I saw one of them. Whoever it happened to be was too quick. I couldn't catch him."

"Do you know who is missing?"

"I know Bobby and Rogue are missing from their rooms. John is also not in his, so I think he might be out with them."

"John and Bobby don't get along. Why would they run off?"

"You're right. They won't. But it could be something they decided to cook up together."

Scott scratched his head. "I think there was somebody who could have instigated this whole mess."

"Like who?" Storm seemed curious.

"I don't know," he admitted. "It's just…hell, I might as well say it. Logan. Do you think he put the kids up to this?"

Storm laughed. It didn't make Scott any calmer though. The way she chuckled was almost out of character for her. Then again, like Jean, she always had a soft spot for Logan. She always fought with him, made him act like a team member, and rewarded him for good behavior. Scott never had her dismiss his concerns for Logan in this manner.

"Well, _maybe_ ," Storm said after she ceased chortling. "I wouldn't put it past him."

Scott huffed. His breath covered his face in a cloud briefly. "But can you tell if he's involved with encouraging the kids to do this?"

"Logan has been diligent in keeping them _on_ the grounds," Storm pointed out. "If he was going to release them, he would have had to ask the Professor's permission. Nobody can leave the school without his word ultimately. Logan knows this."

Relief washed over Scott. He nodded. "You're right. Maybe he just missed them?"

"I'm sure they found a way to bypass his security," Storm reassured him. "Now, I know Logan went one way. I am heading towards the main road. You want to come with me?"

"I'd rather split up," he said. "We can cover more ground that way."

For a moment, Scott swore that he saw Storm upset by the decision. She recovered fast and began getting back to business. He could not tell though and that too bothered him. In the meantime, he listened to the new recovery strategy and pretended to be on the same page as she was. She mentioned that she hoped that they were not too far and maybe snuck out to McDonald's without telling anyone. It was their favorite spot and a short walk anyway.

"I swear, Salem Center's only attraction _is_ that damned place," Scott vowed.

Storm smiled. "If it keeps the kids in town, I'd say it's a good deal."

Afterward, Scott found that there was no time for small talk. He immediately went in on direction while Storm continued on hers. Soon enough, he found the set of footprints he had been chasing down. He followed them for several yards before he reached a dead end. He reached the row of trees nearby and tried finding where the next set began. But he could not find anything.

The wind picked up too. He sensed that more snow was on its way. Then, he became worried. If those kids were out there walking, then there was a chance that a drunk driver would be stupid. They could be struck or, worse, killed. Scott didn't want that on his conscious. It was bad enough that his past dogged him from time to time and he had to carry the weight of that.

He blew out some frustrated air. He had no clue how a few teenagers managed to leave the premises without being detected and then rush off and disappear. The weather seemed to be against all of them. Perhaps the currents carried them off. Scott was sure that one (or more) of them used their powers to lose the trail. If they were escaping Logan, they had to be careful and smart about it.

 _Maybe that's it!_

Scott kneeled before the last tracks and looked closer. His gloved hands touched the glittering white powder lightly, trying to discern what possibly could have gone wrong. When he saw nothing of interest, he took a few steps forward. While dunes of snow surrounded him, there was no question that the wind had taken its toll on these mounds. Also, someone had put in a lot of effort and pretended to make them natural.

It hurt badly to believe that Storm had anything to do with this fiasco. But Scott was determined to get this proof. He could not accuse another teacher and friend that she aided students in breaking the rules. But there wasn't anybody else who could have made the snow shaped that way. Her weather related powers allowed her the ability to use the elements to camouflage anything. The two – wind and snow – were the perfect cover.

Scott drew closer to the trees. He checked each of them. Only the slight shaking emitted flakes of white dust. But the one on the far right seemed a tad more unsteady than the others. Scott stood at the base and tried figuring out a way to climb up.

He didn't see anything from above coming down. Before Scott knew it, a huge weight landed on his shoulders and brought him down. He yelled as his attacker got up, using his ruby-colored glasses to disable the intruder with the red beams. That didn't do anything except stall for time. Before Scott knew it, whatever it was had hopped off and was gone.

He got up, brushing the snow off of him. "Dammit. Dammit, dammit, dammit!"

He knew that it was one of the escapees. He didn't see who it was, but knew it was definitely male due to size and speed. At least there was a way to find him though, with fresh tracks. Scott hurried to catch up, ignoring the new pain in his shoulders, neck and back.


	4. New Years Eve - Aggravation

Jean was upset. She hardly found the prank to be original. Sighing, she returned to her original task at hand. Scott was already several steps ahead of her. She had to find those students too. However, she had a sneaking suspicion that she already did. She just had to catch up.

She exited her room and jogged down the stairs, bracing herself for the chill outside. Jean was not quite used to the snow in her shoes as she stepped gingerly through the unplowed areas. However, it was easy to track down the students and differentiate between their footprints and the adults, using the holes in the snow to prevent her getting wetter. She did not see them when the snow hit her window, but she knew who they were. It wasn't hard to figure out the shadows, even without her powers.

Soon, Jean found herself caught in a circle of trees with trails leading in all directions. She halted and looked around. This is where everything got confusing for her. It was like several people stopped and then tried covering their true intentions by running one way and then another. Jean found Logan and Storm in the mix. It was easy to see that they both were searching (although she had doubts about Logan, that instigator). Scott was here too, probably conferencing with Storm or Logan or both.

She noted Bobby and Rogue's. They usually stayed together, but she saw that they separated and then got back together. It was the same with Kitty and Piotr's too. John was also an enigma. He joined one or more pairs and then disappeared altogether.

Jean heard someone running towards her. She was relieved to see that it was Storm. "Have you seen them?" she asked.

"No," Storm replied. She looked at Jean sympathetically. "It looks like you've had a bad night. Did you and Scott even get to start your movie?"

"No, we did not," Jean said bitterly. "They were by my window with their snowballs. Then, they ran in all sorts of directions."

Storm swore under her breath. "Logan noticed that part. But we missed them somehow. We were all over the place."

"Apparently we've been negligent, I'm afraid. It also means that they can be anywhere. If they're hiding in plain sight, they have a plan to keep it that way. What would be so obvious?"

"Or not so obvious. Scott and I thought they might have headed down the road to McDonald's."

"I doubt it. I really do. Why run out in the middle of the night and all for fast food?"

Storm regarded her carefully. "I agree. And what is the purpose of the exercise? Is this all a joke?"

"This smells of Logan," Jean complained. "I think he's up to it."

"Why would Logan get the kids to be up after hours and run around the property? He keeps them in line. He's also diligent in keeping them inside at night."

"I don't know, but I am willing to find out and soon," Jean vowed. "What have you and Scott found so far?"

"I am not sure where Scott is," Storm admitted. "He went down a path and Logan went down another. I can't say where they are now."

Jean grumbled something inaudible before speaking up to Storm. "I'll find them. Meet me back here in fifteen minutes. If I'm not here, wake up the Professor. He can use Cerebro."

Storm nodded and remained behind. Jean ran off, following what she thought was Scott's way. She immediately noticed that Storm didn't express the same energy as she did and thought it a little off. Jean shook her head. The worry must be heavy on her shoulders. If Storm knew that Kitty was one of the missing, she would be devastated. Jean knew that the two were close.

But for some reason, that too seemed a little out there for Storm. Jean stopped. Something clicked in her head. She had to dismiss it through. Her friend wouldn't be involved in breaking the rules. That was out of character for Storm.

The thought would not get out of her head though. Jean had to keep telling herself that it was not true, a mantra that rang in her head until she came to the next clearing. What she saw literally made her pause. It was an ice sculpture, like a home. She thought it unusual. She noted the castle-like features, with an opened drawbridge that covered a ditch and the towers with windows.

 _This was never here before. Unless someone went out everyday for the past month it was snowing…_

Another thought came to mind. Bobby surely created this, but it would have taken him time and a lot of effort. Jean was familiar with his powers and had to expand on this thread. Sure, he was able to make small structures. Something this large came with a price…and that must have been Rogue.

Jean knew that the only way to solve this mystery was to enter this castle. Sighing, she carefully skidded across the snow and ice and tiptoed through the bridge. The building was sound, she found, and she relaxed a little more. But she never let down her guard, even when she entered the subzero atmosphere. She shivered and rubbed her arms against her sides as she walked through the lifelike historical showcase. From the tables and food to the servants that appeared centuries old, the winter wonderland was all too surreal.

She passed the main area and entered into what was a hallway. Again, it was period style fashions that decorated the blue and white walls. Jean went to touch a tapestry. Water slipped through her fingers as the heat from her skin made contact. She wiped it away. She jumped when she heard some rattling above her head. When she peered up, she saw a chandelier moving to and fro.

Nervous, Jean moved slowly forward. In the next corridor, there were doors. She didn't know which one to choose. The first few did not budge, locked into place like a normal entranceway. A few feet ahead, one did. Jean entered. However, her mind kept telling her to go back. She wasn't supposed to be here. She had to go back and wait for Scott, safe in their warm bed and waiting for him to return from this fruitless exercise.

There was a noise above. Jean didn't have time to think to move. She was quickly trapped in an ice cage. Grunting, she tried every way she could to escape. Unfortunately, the ice was harder than normal and the bars left little space between. There was no way out!

And that was when she screamed in fright and aggravation.


	5. New Years Eve - Crashes

Storm remained behind when Jean ran ahead. This was going according to the plan, she supposed, but she knew that it all had to fall into place perfectly or it was going to fall apart completely. She knew that Jean was suspicious. There was definitely something off about the situation and she was going to investigate it. However, Storm also knew Jean well enough to see that she would fall into the trap eventually…and Scott along with her, if the conditions were right.

Logan found Storm contemplating their predicament. He stopped on his way back to the mansion. "Anything new?" he asked her.

"Jean just came by," Storm confirmed. "She went in the direction of the ice castle."

"Did anybody see her go inside?" Logan pressed.

"I have not reached out to the kids. But I am sure Jean was curious. Something like that would catch her attention."

"Well, I sure as hell hope so. This is going on longer than it should."

"D you know if the kids are ok? Are they getting too cold?"

"Bobby is fine. Rogue is not. John has been missing since landing on Scott. Kitty and Tin Man separated. Don't know where they are."

Storm sighed. "Ok. I'll check on Scott and Jean. You find anybody who is going inside."

The two separated. Storm didn't know which way to go though. She decided to follow Jean's pathway and jogged that way. However, Storm catch something the other way and decided to check it out. She ran into Rogue at the clearing, where John was supposed to attract Scott's attention. Rogue was shivering and seemed to have given up on the venture.

"I am going inside," she announced, rubbing her arms. "I am too cold."

"I understand," Storm replied, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. "What updates do you have?"

"John has Scott running to the ice castle," Rogue said. "Bobby is doing the best he can to finish it up. He said that he is in the back now. He wants John to direct Scott there."

"Why not the front?" Storm was curious.

"Because Jean is caged there now," Rogue pointed out. "We don't want him to hear her."

Storm was a little relieved. "You're sure?"

"Yeah. She's pretty loud though. I hope nobody hears her. That place echoes."

"How large is it? Maybe some of it won't reach that far back."

"I'm sure Bobby has it handled." Rogue sounded confident. "Can I go back in now?"

"Go see the Professor," Storm offered. "I'm sure he'll have hot chocolate ready in the kitchen."

Rogue was elated to know that there was warmth at the end of the exercise. She left Storm in a hurry. But it also left Storm a little worried. She still felt that all was going to plan, but there were some hiccups too. In the back of her mind, she remembered Jean's powers. It was easy to picture the rage and fire. If provoked, Jean could turn this into more than a prank gone wrong. It could be a complete disaster.

Panicking, Storm turned around and rushed towards where their ice castle stood. When she reached the front, she was somewhat relieved. Everything was still standing. There were no craters and fire. The snow gently dusted the edges and the wind gently rocked it. The only sign that something was wrong was the light screams. Jean was yelling for help.

Storm was startled when a hand was on her shoulder. She whipped around and saw Scott. He was holding tightly onto John. While the teenager was protesting that he was innocent, Scott was grinning from ear to ear. Storm's heart sank. This meant one thing.

"John's told me this was some prank," Scott said. "Do you know anything about it?"

"No," Storm immediately denied. "Did he mention any other names?"

"Just those we are missing," Scott replied. "He won't mention Logan though." His eyes narrowed. "Why are you asking?"

"I am curious." Storm looked at the castle. "Think Jean is in there?"

"Oh, I don't think so. I _know_ she is. And after this is all said and done, I am blasting this thing to pieces and putting all these kids to work until next year."

"Would you need some help with that?"

Scott thought it was a good joke and chuckled. "I'm sure. Jean will have some ideas, I'm sure."

Storm relaxed. This meant that Scott was not on her tail. But she still had to get him inside and away from Jean somehow. Rogue mentioned that they wanted Scott in the rear. How she was going to achieve that, she could not tell yet. She almost prayed that Logan would show up. He was fast and silent, but his timing was always surprising. He was either late and the last to arrive or he came at the most opportune moment.

When the drawbridge entranceway closed suddenly with a shattering crash, Storm considered it her saving grace. Scott found it oddly interesting though. He was intrigued enough to investigate. He handed John over to Storm and walked over, studying the structure. He touched the bridge and found it was truly ice. Water dribbled from his gloved hands. But it somehow was working via invisible hands.

"What do you think?" he yelled to Storm.

"I think there might be another way in," she suggested. She pretended to hold John tighter, to keep him in line, and drew closer. "Should we walk?"

"We might find the others," Scott mused. However, he strained his ears. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear… _what_?" Storm feigned ignorance.

"I don't know. It sounds like someone yelling…from the inside."

Storm concentrated. If she focused enough, she heard Jean just fine. But she felt the need to stall for time. At this point, she knew that she needed Logan and continued her mantra. She wasn't going to be up to this alone. If Scott found out that she was part of this conspiracy, then she was doomed. Scott wasn't going to trust her again. Most certainly, especially since she was associated with Logan, she was going to be shunned. The thought hurt her. Scott never liked Logan and only talked when it was required and anybody who was friends with him suffered the same fate.

With Logan on the scene, there was a possibility that this whole situation can be saved. He already said before that he was going to take the fall, if need be. And the Professor promised an explanation at the end. It was still a horrible thought. Storm battled the anxiety inside of her.

Scott thought her angst was about something else and approached her. "Are you all right?"

She waved him away. "Sure. I will be. Just as long as –"

A crash interrupted Storm's reply. It came from behind the building.


	6. New Years Eve - Teamwork

Logan didn't think the distraction was going to work. He waved at Bobby above him. "Think you can make those chunks a little bigger?"

"I can't hold out much longer," Bobby admitted. The statement came out almost like a whine and he amended it quickly. "Logan, I am getting tired. My body can't make much more ice."

Logan was frustrated and almost yelled at the kid. However, he couldn't blame Bobby. They had been scheming since Thanksgiving and then started building up their plans a few weeks ago. This was last minute and hardly had any chance at success. But Logan was a cautious mutant. He knew that they needed another distraction before Scott was captured. He just required one.

"Where are the others?" he asked Bobby instead.

The teenager shrugged his shoulders as he stopped and climbed down. "Who the hell knows?" He amended his statement when he saw the annoyance on Logan's face. "I mean, I don't know. I definitely know that Rogue went inside."

"Tin Man and Kitty are out there, you think?"

"John is somewhere around here too. I know that he led Scott here."

"That means Storm might be nearby. It's all coming together too quickly."

"Logan, this is a cool prank and all. But why are we doing this?"

It took out of his strength not to break a promise. Logan had a million stories, all of them involving the Professor and his schemes. Xavier made them all involved promise to keep this a secret. It was a sacred oath that Logan took seriously. All the kids knew was that if their part was completed the coup, then they would not face punishment. They will have warmth and hot chocolate in the kitchen and an extra day off of classes after the New Year.

"You'll figure it out soon enough, kid," Logan finally said. "Now, let's get a move on. I'll find the others once we're out of sight."

Bobby knew what this meant. He surrendered himself to Logan, like he had been caught in an illegal act, and tried putting up a struggle. He painted a pouty face as Logan grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and dragged him to the front of the ice castle. It was there that they met with Scott and Storm.

"Oh, thank heavens!" Storm exclaimed. She still had John in her custody.

"Did you find out anything?" Scott inquired. He pointed at Bobby.

"Oh, yeah," Logan replied. "Something about a prank and keepin' people in suspense. I didn't get too many details yet."

"I'm sure the Professor will have something to say about it." Scott's eyes glistened with a blood thirst that nobody had seen before. "Let's get these two inside."

"I'll take 'em," Logan declared. He rounded John up and looked at the pair. "I didn't get a chance to check the back fully. There's something in there, I think."

"It can wait." Scott dismissed the notion with a wave of his hand. "I think we're missing three more kids."

"I think so too," Storm conceded. "Think we can split up again?"

Scott began planning. He quickly assigned Logan to be in charge of any students they find and to jail them in the Professor's office, stationing him near the front door. Then, he told Storm that he wished for her to head back the way she came and hook another pathway, to see if the remaining students headed that way. He was going in the opposite direction.

"Any questions?" Scott peeked at the pair.

"None," Storm reassured him.

"I think I know my place," Logan added gruffly.

Scott bit his tongue. He was always so tired of Logan's comments. However, he had other plans. That voice inside the castle bothered him. He hoped that he would check the perimeter he designated as his and rush back here. He still had no communication with Jean. That was disconcerting.

"Where do you want to meet?" Storm asked Scott.

"Back at the Professor's office," Scott replied. "Give it an hour maybe. I'm sure we'll find the rest of the group."

Storm, Logan and the teenagers watched Scott disappear into the woods. Quickly, they had to ensure that he suspected nothing. Logan started off in the direction of the mansion until Scott was out of sight. Storm followed Scott's footsteps back and followed his command for a few minutes. Then, calling out to Logan to meet her by their last meeting spot, she dashed off.

Kitty and Piotr did not say where they were going and had not checked in. Storm only knew that they were informed to keep running and to make believe that they were causing mischief. She was half-tempted to call out for them, but stilled her voice. She had to keep low and quiet. Her greatest anxiety still grated on her.

Storm circled around the usual areas for a few minutes before finding a pathway nobody had treaded down in a while. New snow had begun to fill the holes where two people had run down. Storm thought that this might be her breakthrough. She carefully stepped down. It was a slippery way and she almost fell many times.

Fear struck her heart too. Storm was afraid that something horrible had happened to the pair. They were only supposed to perform a prank, nothing more. She imagined all sorts of situations in her head, all of them involving a trip to the emergency room. Jean was not going to be around if someone was hurt.

 _And it'll be our fault._

At some point, Storm was inching little by little to avoid a fall of her own. But when snowballs were flicked at her suddenly, she had to turn around slowly. The person who was tempting fate had to be tamed and she was in no mood for the games.

"Over there!" Above her head, Storm heard Kitty. "Storm, we're in the trees."

In mutant form, Piotr jumped down from a high branch. Kitty followed suit and landed in his arms. But she did not dare touch the ground. Piotr held his hands out to Storm though.

"We have to get back," Storm urged as she took the offer. "Scott is already suspecting something."

"Has Jean been captured?" Kitty inquired as Piotr began the trek back.

"Yes," Storm confirmed, "but it won't be long before Scott realizes this. Let's hurry!"


	7. New Years Eve - Action

Logan wasn't one to linger. He heard Storm's request and headed to their meeting spot with Bobby and John in tow. It was not a happy journey though. The two bickered enough that Logan's head rang. More than once, he had to show off his claws and tell them both to shut the fuck up.

"Seriously?" John was not impressed the last time it happened. "What are you going to do with those? _Kill_ me?"

"Don't tempt me." Logan was not in the mood. "I need to get you kids back inside and –"

"Aww, are you _kidding_ me?" Now, Bobby was truly pouting. "You don't need us anymore?"

"We've got two missing people," Logan pointed out, "and Scott hasn't fallen into the Professor's trap yet." He almost bit his tongue, willing himself not to reveal more. "You'll will get your hot chocolate in the kitchen and you'll stay there until the Professor gives you permission to go to bed. Understood?"

Bobby still was not happy. "Perfectly."

Logan needed John's affirmative too. The kid was so quiet that he swore that another scheme was forming in his mind. He thought for another second that John was going to rush off and damn all of their careful planning. A sincere nod from the teenager confirmed his answer. Nothing was going to happen…or so Logan hoped.

For the time being, the trio pretended that they were still two captured teenagers and an annoyed Logan. They arrived back at the school and immediately went into the Professor's office. The light was on, but nobody was there except Hank McCoy. He was putting some folders away by the dim lamp and did not notice Logan and the teenagers until Bobby cleared his throat brazenly.

Logan was surprised to see Hank, but kept that to himself. He didn't need the Fuzzball to get any ideas about his lack of control. Stiffening his back, he looked at Hank coldly. He wasn't sure if the Beast was in the planning or not. It was best to continue the act and perform as if five teenagers escaped the school illegally.

"Where's the Professor?" Logan demanded loudly.

"He's in the kitchen with Rogue," Hank answered gently. He continued his tasks without looking at the three. "Logan, you can stop thinking I am not in the loop. Charles told me everything."

Logan still did not relax. He narrowed his eyes. "Want to take care of these kids for me?"

"I believe we all can convene in the kitchen," Hank corrected. He stopped and finally looked up at them through his glasses. "I would think that, since you seem so antsy, that there is more to do and you want to brief us and go."

Bobby jumped at the chance to have some attention. "You wouldn't believe it! There was so much building we did, and it was –"

"Amazing!" John jumped in. "I mean, I could have melted it all, but I decided –"

"I think the kids are way too tired and need some warm milk," Logan interrupted rudely. He crossed his arms on top of his chest. "Want to get on with this?"

Hank agreed. He finalized his cleaning and led them to the kitchen down the hall. Already, Xavier and Rogue had finished what seemed to be their umpteenth cup of hot chocolate, but enjoying each other's company with a frank conversation about being mutant. Logan caught bits and pieces of it and tuned himself out when Rogue noted them and gasped. Xavier smiled at their entry and motioned for them to grab a stool and gather around the island.

Bobby and John sat near Rogue as Hank and Logan seated themselves on either side of Xavier. Already, Hank was pouting cups for John and Bobby and repeating to Xavier what conspired in the office and his impressions of the plan were. He also did not know what happened outside and guessed at the series of events. He jumped and soon mentioned somehow that Scott was possibly caving into invisible suspicions and went into some scientific lecture about the mind and how Jean was somehow connected to all of it.

It bored the teenagers. Xavier nodded every now and then to show interest (Logan swore that it was fake). He allowed Hank the floor for a few more minutes before putting his hand up to stop.

"I believe that Logan can fill in the gaps," he said.

Logan stood up. "We need to trap Scott, plain and simple."

"I still don't see why we're doing this," Bobby mentioned.

"All in good time," Xavier replied with a smile. "All in good time, Bobby, you'll realize the spirit of fun."

That quieted them all for a few minutes. Rogue began sipping and John and Bobby followed suit. Their occasion sips calmed everyone – a scene of innocence, it seemed – and talk of the prank ceased for the time being. Once John starting flicking it in Bobby's direction though, Logan had enough of the silence and inaction. He started for the door without saying anything. When Hank yelled at Logan to stop, he flicked his middle claw in Hank's general direction and walked faster.

Once outside, Logan shuddered under the heavy weight of the cold, but shrugged it off as his body healed over and over again. His single purpose was that he had to find Storm and the other two kids. It was difficult. The wind was blowing in all sorts of directions and the snow whipped in his face. The scent was in one direction and then another. Logan had to walk a few feet, smell, and head a few paces forwards and try again. Once he found a trail, several yards from their original meeting spot, he followed it, worried.

It was not easy going. He slipped constantly and had to climb over frozen tree roots and snow that turned to ice. Eventually, he decided to go another route. Using his claws, he climbed him the nearest tree and sat on the top. Although weighing it down, it managed to keep his balance.

He also found that he had a less difficult time finding Storm, Piotr and Kitty. To the east, he saw that Tin Man was carrying the females towards the ice castle. He was moving at a fast pace. Logan estimated that he had about five minutes before they met Scott. In that time, Storm had to pretend that she was in charge and that she found them somewhere instead of playing it safe.

Logan calculated how much time it will take for him to catch up. It wasn't enough with the damned snow and wind. The branches seemed too brittle to hold him. Plus, there was no way he'd get Storm's attention from his position.

He blew out some frustrated air and hoped to hell that Storm was able to pull it off. It would have been better if Jean and Scott initially blamed him. It would have painted a better picture then.


	8. New Years Eve - Rushing

Scott was normally a rational person and had grown from his childhood insecurities. When he was younger, he had been beaten and teased. It eased when he became one of Xavier's students. Things had progressed into something normal and routine and he grew out of it…or, so he thought. However, it was when Logan arrived that the paranoia returned. It wasn't that he didn't trust Logan. It was that his every suspicious action brought forth trouble that Scott found annoying and he had to turn to his old habits to keep on his toes.

He definitely didn't trust this situation. He _knew_ that something was up with that ice castle. He _knew_ that people were conspiring against him and Jean. He _knew_ she was in there, trapped and cold. It all seemed so innocent, but everything wasn't adding up to the hows and whys. Scott was sure of it.

He took the opposite pathway Storm and Logan did and hooked around a few trails that he and Jean used to walk down. Then, he stopped by the pond near the end of the property to take a breather. He was so tired. It was nearing midnight and he _still_ hadn't gotten down to the bottom of the mystery. He also hadn't heard anything from the Professor yet. He would have fired up Cerebro and pinpointed the missing students by now.

He stood up and wiped the snow from his knees. It _was_ a bizarre notion. Storm and Logan had been their only interactions. The Professor had yet to tell him anything.

 _This gets stranger by the minute._

Scott spent the next hour circling the property one more time and refusing to believe the Professor compliant in anything. He was about to give up when he came across Storm. Two shamefaced students stood off to her sides (Piotr and Kitty). Their eyes were downcast. Storm, on the other hand, appeared victorious. She crossed her arms sternly and looked at Scott.

"I think that's all of them," she said. "I just heard from Logan before he ran off again that Rogue has been captured. They're all in the kit – I mean, the Professor's office."

Scott caught the mistake. He swore it sounded like the kids were in the kitchen. He felt his eyes narrow. His old reservations about this being a prank became forefront on his mind. Storm was an accomplice to this madness, he concluded. There was no doubt about it now.

"Is Logan there yet?" Scott asked gently. He didn't want Storm to see through the mask and note his anger.

"I don't know," she admitted. That much was the truth. "I found Kitty and Colossus and figure to meet back with you. I can bring them back."

"Good, good. Think you can send Logan this way?"

"Why? Do you think more students are missing?"

"No. I am going to need some backup in that ice castle."

If Storm was upset about something, Scott did not see it. She appeared confused though. She could not understand why Scott needed Logan. But that didn't matter to him. She didn't need to know. All Scott wanted was for Logan to be humiliated somehow and for him to find Jean. That was all that mattered to him. He can deal with Storm later.

"It wasn't my turn to keep Logan's leash," Storm said. "You might need to ask the Professor."

"Head back then," Scott instructed. He hoped to trap Storm in something, but did not see the harm in sending her back. "See if you find Logan again. If not, tell the Professor to find him and send him my way."

Storm nodded affirmation and turned around. Scott did not notice her hurrying away as soon as she was out of sight. Her heart was pounding into her chest, hard enough that it hurt, but she continued her way, faster and faster. Kitty and Piotr had a hard time keeping up with her. They were as bewildered as she was with Scott moments before. Something had happened and Storm was panicking.

"What's going on?" Kitty asked her.

"I think Scott's onto something," Storm confirmed. "I really think he knows that we're all involved."

"So, what?" Piotr said. "What does that mean?"

"Scott has…well, he has issues with trusting people," Storm explained. "I don't think I've seen him this bad since meeting him. Even then, he's calmed down."

"Until Logan showed up," Kitty observed.

Storm decided to ignored the last comment. She didn't need to spread anymore unnecessary gossip. "Logan is going to have to be our trump card," she eventually admitted. "He'll get Scott to the target. Lucky that he asked for Logan too."

Curious, Piotr inquired, "Where is Logan anyway?"

"I don't know," Storm confessed. "He might be here, he might be there. He might be inside with the Professor. We'll see when we get back, won't we?"

The pair nodded. They continued the way back in silence. Once they reached the last clearing before the mansion, they were surprised to see Logan there. He was standing against a tree, smoking a cigar. He appeared to be contemplating something carefully. Storm stopped Piotr and Kitty, her hands guarding their midsections. She didn't know what state of mind Logan was in. He could be dangerous if something was off.

"Jesus Christ, I was wondering when you'd get back here," Logan said, without glancing at the trio.

Storm breathed a sigh of relief and released her hold on the teenagers. "Scott is on our tail. You'd better hurry. He asked for you too."

"Jean still in there?" Logan finished his cigar and tossed the stub to one side.

"As far as I am aware," Storm confirmed. "But I don't think she'll be confined for long."

Logan was calm. "I don't think so either."

"So…does this mean McDonald's when this is done?" Kitty interjected.

"What?" Storm thought this was a joke. She turned to Logan. "You actually promised them fast food?"

"Hey, it's an incentive," he said. He met Kitty's eyes. "Yes, a promise is a promise. Now, get inside. I'll take care of Cyclops."

Storm trusted that. Any chance Logan had to get back at Scott, he'd do it and finish the job right. She hurried Piotr and Kitty past Logan, hoping that Logan wasn't too tough with Scott. She glanced backwards, to see what Logan was going to do next, and was not disappointed. He used his claws to grip a nearby tree and climbed up. From there, he hopped from one branch to another. The only indication that he was above their heads was a few turfs of snow falling heavier than the sky fall.

"Happy New Year," Storm wished. Rubbing her arms, she rushed away.


End file.
